My promise to you
by saichi-san
Summary: If you really wanted to see what happen just read and it'll be very interestin'.


_My Promise to You_

by: Moushiechan

_'Thoughts'_

_&_

_'Talking'_

_Warning: This story is Ita- Sasusaku. It appears as though it's completely Itasaku but it will end as a Sasusaku piece so do not worry!_

_The clock struck midnight in Sakura's room. She stared at the clock with sad, empty eyes. She was fourteen. That meant she had grown a year older without the presence of the black haired boy. But this wasn't what she had to concentrate on now. Now she had to do as much research as she could. She'd promised him when he left her that she would be able to help him with his revenge. She wasn't willing to break that promise. She knew that if she wanted him back she would have to do as much as she could while she was able to._

_She'd already searched every document that had to do with the murder of the Uchiha clan. Every night was constant research on Itachi and Sasuke. Tonight her private mission was to go to the secret Uchiha temple where the secrets of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan were inscribed. She'd read about it in a document just that afternoon, and she was determined to find out what was there. She got together her shinobi items and silently crept out the window, as swiftly as death._

_She ran swiftly between houses. The Konoha village was asleep, it was a weekday and there was hardly anyone awake in the house district. She was in the Uchiha village in no time. It was more deserted than any other part of town. She would always feel pain whenever she arrived here. Nearly half of the houses had already been sold to other people. However, there were some buildings that were still empty, and still had the Uchiha mark on them. The markings would remind her of how Sasuke must have felt every time he saw the houses that were once inhabited by people he knew._

_However, tonight there was someone standing on the end of the town that was usually desolate. Someone was silently standing in the darkness and looking up at the full moon that was shining in the sky. Sakura suddenly felt a chill down her spine, but decided that she should investigate. She slowly approached the figure. The figure stared at her and she froze, sharingan._

_"Sasuke kun?" she said. But then she realized it couldn't be him. He would never come back to the village, and plus, he wasn't that tall. She suddenly said with a note of anger in her voice, "Uchiha Itachi."_

_The man standing in the darkness turned to her. The truth was that he sometimes came back to the village late at night to remember what had happened the night he destroyed everything. It was too difficult to completely ditatch himself from the clan-lifestyle that he had denied. He slowly said to the girl in front of him, "you're a friend of my brother?"_

_Sakura suddenly clenched her teeth and started running to him with a kunai in her hand, "you don't know how much you hurt him! I will kill you."_

_Itachi just held out his hand and Sakura suddenly coughed up blood. She looked as though she was in a lot of pain, but she continued to run forward to Itachi. Seeing this Itachi got out a little sword and swiftly moved next to her. The next second Sakura was standing in the blood of Itachi's sword. Itachi stared down at her coldly but didn't say anything. Sakura said through globs of blood that ran down her chin, "I will kill... you..."_

_She brought down her kunai onto his hand and it made a small cut, then she collapsed. Itachi stared at the girl in interest. Why was she was so determined to kill him, even though she herself was dying?_

_He brought his hand over her wound and stopped the bleeding with the little healing ninjutsu he knew. He then brought her inside a nearby house and wiped away her wounds and used a first-aid kit that he found nearby. When he was finished Sakura lay fast asleep on a nearby bed as though nothing had happened._

_She looked beautiful as she slept on the bed. But there was something sad about the face that was resting at peace. Her entire being reminded him of cherry blossoms falling sadly in the spring. He suddenly had a strong interest in the girl, and came to the conclusion that he wanted to take her for himself. Itachi had never felt a strong desire for a woman before this. He didn't really have any interest in them before, he thought they were all stupid sad creatures. But this young innocent girl was different, for some reason. He scooped her up and took her away with him to a hidden cave quite near the Konoha Village. Kisame was waiting there._

_When he saw the girl he questioned Itachi, but Itachi replied that he felt sympathy for attempting to kill an innocent girl and wanted to make sure she was restored to health. Kisame didn't say anything, just agreed. They would only be there until sunset of the next day anyway, he would drop her off at the Konoha hospital by then._

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
